Alphonse Elric x reader One shot Twister
by Immabeananon
Summary: A boring uneventful day turns into a game of twister between Ed, Al, Winry, and their friend. And that, turns into something else. Al X Reader


**SO HAI DERE. This was inspired by Tyler Oakley's twister video, which i laughed out loud at undoubtedly. Enjoy and review! ples, please i ned it to ****_suuuurvive!~~_**

**_I do not own Fullmetal alchemist at all. zip. zero. nada._**

The sun set over the horizon, leaving streaks of purple and orange in the sky, the warmth of the sun slowly seeping into the coolness of the night. The Elric brothers sat gazing in boredom at their books, Alphonse studying some Alkahestry and Edward taking down some notes on Alchemy.

At Edward's sigh, the door slammed shut. "Edward! Al! Me and [Name] are back!" a voice squealed cheerfully. Edward looked up immediately at Winry, and very nearly blushed when he realized he did so that quickly. Al narrowed his eyes playfully at his brother.  
"Hooo~?" Al teased. "Shut up Al." Edward chided, Winry and [Name] totally oblivious to the conversation, putting bags of... things onto the table. Smiling cheerfully, Winry pulled out a white sheet of rolled up paper.  
"Hey Edward, Al! come over here! Let's play this new game called twister! It would be nice to relief some of your stress." Winry gave a closed eye smile. "Yeah! You guys always seem so tense! You should get some stress relief!" [Name] smiled happily.  
Winry's eyebrow lifted, and she whispered. "Guys, or guy?" Winry nudged [Name] with her elbow, eyes mere dots. "W-what? I-I beg your pardon?" She stammered. "What do you say brother?" Al asked his brother. He shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure." He responded.  
They walked onto the balcony where Winry and [Name] set up the mat. "Yatta!" Winry celebrated setting up the mat and [Name] sweat dropped. "Let's start!" [Name] clapped her hands together merrily.

.  
"How do you play this game?" Al inquired.

.  
"I have no idea." [Name] responded. Cue awkward silence. "Look at the back of the dial?" Ed suggested. "Oh." Winry muttered. After reading through it, they decided Winry should be the one to spin the wheel. "Right hand Blue. Okay!"  
-TIMESKIP-  
It ended up with Winry falling first, the only non- alchemist of the group falling out with a huff. Ed eyed Alphonse with an evil eye, noting his position over [Name], and the light pink that dusted both their cheeks. This was a good chance to get them together, it was obvious that they both liked each other, in fact, they were both dating. The only ones who didn't know that they were dating were them.  
Al was awkwardly kneeling over [Name], name under him with one hand above the other, while Alphonse completely overshadowed [Name], kneeling on his hand and knees with [Name]'s small form cowering under him. Edward shot a glance at Winry, giving her a smug grin, and when she realised what he was hinting at she gave him a devious smile, counting down from three with her hand.  
"[Name]!" Winry suddenly called out, causing [Name] to jerk her head back to look at Winry, shocked. Simultaneously, Ed kicked Al's legs, causing him to collapse and his lips to crash against [Name]'s, both their eyes wide. He was lying over [Name], somehow pinning her down as their mouths connected.  
Ed grinned deviously. "What's happening over here? I WIN!"he chuckled evilly. "Yes! Finally! It's about time you kissed!" Winry cheered. "I-I'm so sorry [Name]!" Al stammered, as [Name] blinked in surprise, and partially happiness. "We'll leave the room now, okay?" Winry smirked, motioning to Ed.  
"About time you guys!" He snickered cheekily, as he left to go into the house in order to leave them with their peace on the balcony. As soon as the door clicked close, Alphonse turned abashedly to [Name]. "I-I'm so sorry!" Al apologised, and he sat up.  
"I-It's okay Al, it wasn't actually your fault, r-right? And I-I m-may have e-enjoyed it..." she murmured the last part softly. Al stared at [Name] in amazement. "I'm sorry?" He asked.  
"I-I like you, Al. I understand i-if you don't feel that way though! I-I mean it's fine if-" Al cut her off, by lightly attaching his lips to hers, and [Name]'s eyes widened, before they closed and she put her arms around Al's neck.  
A small pool of heat started in her chest and slowly spread throughout her body, sending shivers down her spine. Al's lips were soft and smooth, it was heaven. He moved his tongue over her lower lip, asking for permission.  
He slid his tongue into her mouth and his tongue wrestled hers, in the midst of heated passion. His hands grew tighter around he as he brought her closer. Soon, air was essential and they had to move apart. "I-I like you too [Name]." he whispered, the pale moonlight glinting off of his pale skin.  
He hugged her closer, putting his head above hers. "I like you too Al." she snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warmth. "I think we should go in." Al murmured gently. She nodded, letting go of Al. His hand snaked down to hold onto [Name]'s, and he sighed contentedly.


End file.
